


Locket

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [34]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, I have feelings for the line of Groin ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p> </p><p>Glóin gushes to Bilbo about his wife and son and how much he misses them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locket

Bilbo watched as Glóin took out a locket and opened it, giving a soft sigh. He addled up to the hotheaded dwarf and tried to peek over his shoulder.

"Who's that then?" He asked, eyes inquisitive, and was pleasantly shocked when Glóin offered a smile in return, motioning for the hobbit to take a seat with him. Once seated, the red-headed dwarf thrust the locket at Bilbo with a proud grin.

"That's my wife and my son, Gimli!" He thundered proudly, and his face split into the widest smile Bilbo had ever seen on the dwarf. Groans came from the rest of the company behind them, for Glóin had obviously spent much time bragging about his family to the others, but Glóin was not deterred in the least, presenting his wife and son to Bilbo with gleaming eyes.

Bilbo fumbled at first for what to say. "They're, ah... they're quite lovely. Your wife has a fine beard on her." And truly she did, a soft-looking braided beard of strawberry blonde, and it must have been the right thing to say because Glóin roared and clapped him over the shoulder.

"Aye, she does." He chuckled. "A strong lass, she is, stole my heart the first minute I saw her. Can work a forge all on her own, as well as any male." Which Bilbo took to be a measure of great compliment.

Bilbo peered closer at the boy in the picture. He was a handsome lad, surely, looked exactly like Glóin, down to the axe clutched in his meaty fingers, for he did not seem old enough to have outgrown his baby fat, and Bilbo asked after his age.

"Oh, he's sixty-two years old now, but only about forty in this picture. He won't sit still long enough for another to be drawn." Glóin chuckled fondly and Bilbo tried not to balk that this boy was his elder by almost twenty years. "Always off looking for adventure, my son. Broke his heart that he couldn't come along." Glóin shook his head, a sort of sad remembrance floating over his features. "This is no quest for a child. He waits for me with his mother in the mountains and I will send for them when our deed is done."

Glóin's eyes went far away and he sighed. "I miss them, laddie." He admitted quietly to Bilbo. "For so long it has been just us three, and Oin. I tell myself every day that I'm making this quest for them. My Gimli deserves to wreck havoc in the halls of Erebor." 

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably at the strange softness the usually-gruff Gloin was showing and offered him a smile and an assurance that his Gimli would soon be storming the mountain and his wife would be a proper lady of Erebor. And then the flash of sadness left and the Glóin Bilbo had come to know and (somewhat begrudgingly) adore returned with a roarious laugh. He clapped Bilbo again over the shoulder and closed the locket, storing it safely in his breast pocket and patting it there.

Bilbo watched him stand and join the rest of the company, who were relieved that Bilbo had been target of Glóin's stories for once, and felt a little closer to him for it, a little more like part of the company.


End file.
